Data Flowers
by Derpsassin
Summary: Yosuke had never been sure about himself. With no self confidence and even unsure of his gender his escape was always into rpg's. In worlds he could be whoever he wanted and no one judged. He couldn't resist when Sword art online came out.
1. Poppy

**Data flowers**

**Summary: **Yosuke had never been sure about himself. With no self confidence and even unsure of his gender his escape was always into rpg's. In worlds he could be whoever he wanted and no one judged. He couldn't resist when Sword art online came out.

**Warning:** This has an oc and will end up paired with a canon character. Also Yaoi and Transgender issues will be brought up regularly.

He wanted to run. Hide away as he could feel the tears flow down his face dripping onto the plate armour on his chest. Designed to be that of a female...that had been his avatar before...the body he had felt almost right in. He could die...He prayed his family had been watching the news...or a customer of the inn... someone tell them he pleaded as fingers gripped the wall as he felt waves of nausea...was it even possible to be sick in this game? He bit his lip to muffle any sobs that wanted to escape him. His family...would he see them ever again?

The feeling of being crushed made him gasp like wind being pressed out of a bag. People were panicking. Some rushing to inns to hide away other to find friends to be together or go out and hunt. The remains of players who still dwindled seemed to of forgotten personal space. As he exited the square a burly player pushed him to the floor to storm pas heading to the market stalls. The collision didn't help the dizzy fatigue he felt...after all nothing could prepare him for this... not ever.

A friendly hand lowered offering help. Clasping it he was gently pulled upwards onto his feet and supported while his wave of vertigo subsided. Looking over honey brown eyes met with his trying to reassure when clearly even the owner was just as shaken as he was.

**Chapter one: Poppy**

He stared down at his breakfast. Trying to will himself to eat. The soft cotton of his pyjama shirt rubbed his shoulder as it slipped slightly being slightly to big for him. His stomach growled for the food yet his mind was to frantic to want to eat it. Not with the wave of nausea that swept over him. Today...today would be two important events in his life. The first would to see if he got the scholarship in business management. Then...if he received it...he would get Sword art online. The Game of the century. His farther...The head on marketing for Argus had secured him a copy...but only if he has passed his scholarship tests.

He knew he had done well...business management flowed through the family blood. He was sure he has passed them. After all he had often sat watching his father go over marketing plans...Help his mother run through the inn's finances while also being a member of the staff. But with the stake so high...he couldn't help but panic.

"Yosuke-chan...You need to eat...you look like you haven't even slept." Looking up he meet eyes with Hikari, the youngest of his five eldest sisters. Pouting and looking up he huffed. "Don't you have to be helping mother with breakfast for the guests?" He cocked a brow smirking slightly as the girl huffed. Lifting the tray with plates stacked on them carefully. Trying to avoid tripping over her kimono. "It's so unfair...Mama giving you the day off." She whines before leaving through the swing doors. He chuckled poking his tongue out before feeling the weight on his head. Sighing softly in irritation as his third eldest sister rested her well gifted breasts on his head. "Rin...I'm not a rest for you." He whined as she attempted to smother him. "Heh! The guests are asking where the cute little blonde girl who served dinner last night is. They were so heart broken when I said she had today off." She nuzzled him lovenly happy to see the other relax and laugh. Rin's short dark hair tickling the pale skin of the other face. "And your wearing my pyjamas... There way to big on you..." She teased reaching forward to steal the now cold toast chewing it. The soft silky kimono way to tight on her hugging her curves like a second skin. "It's a shame mama is so tight on budget... You need some boys clothes...It won't help you..." Yosuke silenced her with kissing her cheek. "Maybe I prefer wearing your clothes..." He said standing up. "I feel more right in them." With that he turned making his way to the back door pulling on some sandals. "I'm going to my garden while I wait for the post man." And before Rin could say anything he was gone. For a brief moment she stood there. "Yosuke...I worry for what we have done to you..."

Though the family were not poor the rule had always been not to buy things that were unneeded. And when he had five older sister's buying clothes was seen as unnecessary when there were hand me downs. He didn't mind after all profit was so precious...wasting it seemed stupid. Stepping out into his garden. His passion were plants after all. His dream was to run his own florist... have every type of flower in the world. Gently picking up up the watering can he gently started his morning routine of watering and pruning. Escaping into his own mind as he did so.

He didn't want Rin or any of his sisters to blame themselves...He knew they worried when he would chose to wear the female school uniform over the boys or when he would let them give him makeovers when they had nights with little to no customers. How he let the male customers flirt with him under the mistake he was a girl. He couldn't explain it to them that he felt like his body was wrong. Staring at his reflection in the water that swirled round the can. He had always hated his body. The mismatched eyes that made people stare framed by sandy lashes and under his left sat the small dark beauty spot. His messy medium length blonde hair that looked girlish. He done everything he could to feel right...but the only cure he found had been mmorpgs. In those worlds he could be anyone...make himself the way he wanted to be. Male or female tall or short... he had complete control. Hence why he wanted sao, virtual reality...he could live as the character he made. He already knew several players he played with on other mmorpg's would be there. Some he was close to... Like Varnell. A guy who played with his fiancé who he was able to talk to. Both had been like family to him in the mmorpg's they played together. Hopefully...they will play together again in Sato.

The day dragged on as he waited for the post man. The large Onsen inn wasn't far from the village. Heck it was only a half an hour walk from Kishi Station. So by car it never took long. Heck even his father was due home. Yosuke sighed leaning his head on his hands as he watched reports on Sao's release stream on his laptop. That too a hand me down but from his fathers work. Speaking of his father he had heard the man walk in and the sound of his name being called alerted him. "Yosuke-chan...can you come down please?" The soft request had him cautiously walking down. Looking up to see the tall man who was so gentle smile down at him. He was holding a tan envelope and behind him sat the nerve gear and game disk. He couldn't stop himself from licking his suddenly dry lips as his throat clenched. The moment of truth. "I caught the post man on my way in...so how about we open it...you got half an hour before Sao opens." With that he passed the envelope to his son smiling before ruffling the blonde locks he received from his father. As he tore open the envelope he saw his siblings all bar two enter the room followed by his mother. All egar to see if the youngest was going to take the first step of his dreams next year. Carefully opening the envelope he felt sick. What if he failed... slowly unfolding the paper in shaky hands it took him several moments to gain the courage to read it.

Scanning down Yosuke's smile couldn't help but grow. "I passed...They accepted me!" he said turning to look up at his father eyes big. "I passed!" Warm arms draped around him in a hug. "I knew you would pass." The man's warmth passed through the oversized hoodie and shirt under it as he hugged back. Before being swamped by hugs of his sisters.

After being pass round for hugs and a phone call to his eldest sister who was now married and lived with her husband. His father passed him his nerve gear. "Go on an play...be sure to log out for half six were going to have a special dinner! To celebrate." He cheered ruffling the blonde hair. "Go on only 5 minuets before the game starts." No more needed to be said as Yosuke ran from the room.

Soon the set up was complete and Yosuke had pulled on the head set. Laying back he watched as the the clock tick over. Soon as the digits changed to 13:00 he bit his lower lip. "Link start!" And the world turned to white.

Blurs of colours, system checks and language selections zipped pass his eyes. Soon the words Welcome to Sword art online appeared and the excitement bubbled in his heart. The screen to select character name and gender appeared. Giving a smile he didn't take long to type his usual user name, Eydis. For a moment he took a brief pause on gender. Biting his lip again while his finger hoovered for a moment. Before tapping female. Soon he was developed in darkness once more.

The town of beginnings was wonderful. He could feel the soft breeze and smell the spring plants in the air. More people appeared around him as he looked down. Typical starter gear adorned a slim female frame. Not an overly large bust but he was comfortable with it. The skirt was a soft grey while the shirt was a crisp white with dark grey chest plate on top. Stopping by the fountain he stopped to pear in. Aquamarine eye's starred back at him a female face and blonde hair so light it almost looked white. Long that curled in ringlets on a single ponytail tossed over the shoulder. Even to his touch it was soft. Smiling he was content.

Heading to the market he was knocked slightly by a red head with long hair passing by in a rush. He turned his head to shout an apology. "It's ok." Eydis called back laughing when he heard how even though he shouted his voice sounded so meek. Guess it fitted his look. The chatter around him of excited players making parties or meeting up with guilds from other games made he wish for Varnell and Haineko. There work together had made them a force to be reckoned with in other games. Deciding to go ahead and meet with them later he would go shopping for now.

The stands where packed and it was hard to even get a glance. But he knew what he was looking for. His father had whispered it in his ear. The last weapon dealer on the street. His father had made sure that when he had asked about the weaponry they would put at least one in for him. A special code word only he knew. To tell the npc and the weapon would be his. He had to love having a father that worked for the company. He found it at the end with no one around it. Most likely caught up with the first load of weapon dealers. The npc looked up as he approached the zone. "What can I do for you." It spoke out registering him as the customer. "Sorry...I'm just here for the poppys." He spoked and something clicked. A window came up in front of him. One chain sickle. Paying the market it's fee which was incredible cheap he had to add he equipped it and couldn't help but smile as it sat on his belt. The perfect weapon for the legendary ninja of many mmorpgs.

On his way back he brought several throwing knifes and needles. A few potions and headed to the field. Upon walking out he spotted to men killing boars. Obviously one teaching the other how to use the system. Giving them there space out of respect he headed over to a different patch of meadow and took a needle. Having read on the system he took aim holding his arm while the needle charged. His other hand on the hilt of the sickle. Then as he felt the needle ready to explode he threw it getting the hog in the neck. It turned it's temper flared as it focused on the small girl that had throw the needle. Charging he pulled out the sickle tossing it to his other hand while grabbing the chain. Swinging it while the ball charged he threw it at the creatures tusk and pulled sharply to the right. Pulling it to the ground with a squeal. Charging forward with the sickle he sunck it into the creatures belly and dragged down the body's length. The reward was experience and a series of polygons floating into the sky. "Impressive dad..." Heck he even got the needle back.

The day went on with grinding in the field. Having been able to level up to level 3 his sickle had even evolved with him. He couldn't help but smile. That was until the bell sounded. Confused he looked up before he was teleported to the same place they started. Confused as more and more people gather he suddenly wished he wasn't alone.

The sky turned red with announcement tags which leaked red blood like material down. Shuddering as he watched it all form to make the game master. But inside the hood was no such face. It leaked a poisonous like gas into the air as it spoke.

"Attention players. Welcome to my world."

Eydis blinked looking round as some players clutched together while other whispered. Maybe this was part of the opening event?

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat...This is not a defect in the game."

Suddenly he panicked pulling up his menu. Until 6:30 he didn't need to even consider logging out...he had another hour to play but staring back at him in the box that should of read log out sat an empty box. Pressing it did nothing and he bit his lip. He was trapped!

"It is a feature of sword art online. You cannot log out of SAO on yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter in the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying the brain and thus ending your life."

He felt sick and shaky. Players where shouting outcry while all he could do was stand there and watch as he absorbed the information.

Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, Two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of the NerveGear is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game."

The information flew over his head as he just slowly hugged himself. Feeling the need for some comfort. Wishing he had Varnell and Haineko with him. But he was surrounded by strangers.

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

Almost automatically he opened the inventory. Hating his inner urge when present and item were used in the same sentence he almost got excited. Mirror? The small mirror object fell into his hands and he peered into it. The Aquamarine eyes stared back at him he could see the sadness and tears swimming in them. Suddenly a yelp behind him followed by a cry "KLEIN!" Which slowly was drowned out by more cry's before finally his own and blue surrounded him. The sensation was strange but when he blinked his eyes open two mismatched eyes stared back at him. Green on the left and blue on the right. Messy dirty blonde hair that was short round the front and back but had long strands in front of his ears. All down to the beauty spot. Dropping the mirror and staring down his body now matched the skinny short frame from the real world. Only draped in female clothes. He gasped and covered himself wishing this was just a nightmare. Tears brewing in his eyes. His escape from all his self conscious thoughts. Now imprisoned him in the ugly body he didn't belong in.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword art online and the NerveGear, Do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword art online for one reason...To create this world and intervene in it. And now, It is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword art online launch. Good luck players."

The silence that followed his disappearance was heavy. As everything settled in before the screams and anger brewed out. Mass panic as people pushed and shoved to get to the market or the fields.

He wanted to run. Hide away as he could feel the tears flow down his face dripping onto the plate armour on his chest. Designed to be that of a female...that had been his avatar before...the body he had felt almost right in. He could die...He prayed his family had been watching the news...or a customer of the inn... someone tell them he pleaded as fingers gripped the wall as he felt waves of nausea...was it even possible to be sick in this game? He bit his lip to muffle any sobs that wanted to escape him. His family...would he see them ever again?

The feeling of being crushed made him gasp like wind being pressed out of a bag. People were panicking. Some rushing to inns to hide away other to find friends to be together or go out and hunt. The remains of players who still dwindled seemed to of forgotten personal space. As he exited the square a burly player pushed him to the floor to storm past heading to the market stalls. The collision didn't help the dizzy fatigue he felt...after all nothing could prepare him for this... not ever.

A friendly hand lowered offering help. Clasping it he was gently pulled upwards onto his feet and supported while his wave of vertigo subsided. Looking over honey brown eyes met with his trying to reassure when clearly even the owner was just as shaken as he was.

"Thank you..." He whispered horsely but more tears fell. His sisters faces passing over him. Did they know...were they all at his bed side crying. Had Setsuna been told...was she on her way over to be with them. Was Rin being strong and consoling the other like she always did? Was his mother being business as usual or had the guests been told there service would not be on tonight? What about his father! Had he know? No never...his father wouldn't of sent his son in if he knew would he...He was shaking so hard he didn't even feel the arms wrap round him. "Sorry..." Said the rough but soothing voice. "You look like you really need a hug." He couldn't stop himself as he clutch to the man's shirt and sobbed. Feeling the man's chin on his head as he soothed him. Soft whispers of it would be okay and gently pats on the back.

They stood there for a while while Eydis slowly calmed. "Sorry...It must be weird to break down on a stranger..." He whispered softly rubbing his face. The man smiled and chuckled. "Nah! It's al right I think it can be looked over after that." He ruffled his hair itching under the knot of his headband before he heard shouts of an approaching group. "Leader!" They called running over. He turned to them and for a moment Eydis wanted to stay with him. Where it was safe. One man looked to the small boy. "Leader that game has only started and you already have found such a cute girl!" Eydis's face blushed and he couldn't stop himself from looking down. 'I wasn't cute...I was as mismatched as Frankenstein's monster. Looking more like some odd puzzle with broken pieces that had been forced together.' The man who had comforted him looked down to the boy. "Do you want to join us. I'd feel bad if we left someone behind." But seeing him with friends from past games reminded me. There were people Eydis needed to find too...

"Sorry... I...Have friends I promised to find. Thank you so much for being there for me...I can't leave them behind." With that Eydis turned and ran off. Varnell...Haineko...He had to find them. We will wake from this game together at the end! He knew it. Heading out to the field my eyes spied poppy plants growing. Poppy...the code word my father had given me. Poppy plants... Eternal sleep...Oblivion... For the moment Eydis had to hug myself again. Father...how much involvement did you have in this...

End chapter.

Well was it bad or was it bad XD

Fun fact Haineko was my user name for final fantasy online and Eydis was my user name I used for the trail of the reboot.

Some quick info on Eydis

Eydis's real name is Tanaka Yosuke.

His mother runs an Onsen inn at Kinokawa. A popular tourist spot in Japan.

He has five older sisters. He's very close to all of them but has a special bond with Rin.

His close gamer friends are a couple who go by the names Varnell and Haineko. Both are engaged.

And his farther is head marketer for Argus.


	2. Chrysanthemum

**Chapter Two: Chrysanthemum**

It's now February...Now at floor 10 Eydis was still alone. Party hopping had helped him gain levels, now sitting at level 19 he was still a bit behind. Still without Varnell or Haineko he had spent more time focusing on finding them. Asking parties and information brokers to find them but only finding out most people were out for themselves.

The tavern he was currently sat in was quiet. Menu open in a dark corner Eydis mixed ingredients together carefully. His skill in Medicine mixing was higher then most. Pasting the point of potions but into poisons as well. Adding the paralysing mixture to his needles it would give them an extra sting. The sound of footsteps alerted him Quickly closing his menu he looked down feeling self conscious. Now in male armour he still felt self conscious when people approached. Tensing when the man sat down he flicked his eyes up still shadowed by his fringe he could take in the man. Tanned skin, Tall with warm green eyes and chestnut hair sleeked back slight but curled near the tips. Slowly standing to leave the man's hand grabbed his. "You know...it took me a while to find you Eydis..." He tensed more. How did the man know his name? Looking back to him he saw the man's HP bar and name. Varnell...he was here. "Varnell!" He cried out before hugging the man tight.

Tear's gathered in his eyes but didn't spill as warmth surrounded him. "I looked for you and Haineko everywhere!" He all but whined. Smiling as the man's hand reached up rubbing tears from his face. Both him and Haineko treated him like a younger brother. He didn't mind, He loved them dearly. "I know...It was hard getting from the front lines..." Eydis gawked. "The front lines!" Eye's widening he hadn't realised they had gotten so strong. "We were looking out for you but they only just let me have leave, Haineko is still fighting with out guild." Then again he couldn't be mad. He hadn't know if he would be able to join them in sao. Clearing the game was top priority. "I'll join you...like a team we always are...but...I'm only level 19..." He looked down. The man smiled. "We'll level you up fast. I was looking for a good apothecary then I heard your name." He ruffled the youngsters hair. "Lot's of people are praising your skill." Eydis blushed and laughed. "I'm not that good...Anyway...do you have somewhere to stay tonight? I have a room upstairs?"

Soon they were both tucked together in the large bed. Eydis already a sleep arms wrapped round the pillow. Varnell sat watching him softly. Before laying down next to him. Wrapping a protective arm over the smaller.

Over the next few weeks they had been levelling. Eydis now at level 35. Sometimes they joined parties or worked together on quests and sometimes just went out onto the field alone. "Soon we be able to join the front lines." Varnell said ruffling the other hair. "You may have to stay at the back and work as support healer but I'm sure you'll catch up in no time." He grinned before smiling to the other. "Before we go and meet Haineko...can we do one last quest...I want to get this rare flower."

They planned out the quest taking as much precaution as needed. Stocked up and weapons checked. The pair headed out heading to the cave in the deep of the forest. The flower bloomed in the deep of the cave on level 18. It should be easy for both of them but they took there caution when approached the cave. An enclosed area could easily spell a trap.

There fights had been going well. Taking breaks to recover after long one with the strange cave monsters that spawned there. "Ah I raised another level..." Eydis chirped as he sipped his lemon tasting water. Varnell chuckled before looking to Eydis. "Eydis...while were here... is something wrong...it seems like something is bothering you?" The boy sighed as he was confronted. Typical Varnell catching him in the act. "Do..you think that the staff of Argus knew the plan?" Taking a bite of his roll before continuing. "My Father...he's a marketer for Argus...I got the game as an reward for passing my scholarship tests... But...do you think he knew what was going on?" He felt cold even thinking it but the taught haunted it. Varnell frowned thinking it before shaking his head. "I doubt it...come on let's go." He said standing gathering himself. "That flower isn't far from here."

They walked on taking only half an hour to reach the end. The flowers illuminated the chamber making Eydis's eyes go wide. "Wow they look like Chrysanthemum's!" He ran forward looking round for a good one to take as a sample. Gently tapping the air above one getting an info screen. "Ah what I needed. I can make a counter paralyse from these mixed with other plants I have." Gently pulling at the stem of a few he soon had several in his pack. "There!" Turning to take a step out though he froze. "Varnell..." Panic eating away at him.

There stood several beasts snarling and growling. Targeting the one who just plucked the plant. "There's so many of them!" He squeaked drawing his weapon. A hand clamped on his shoulder before shield and mace were drawn. "We'll get out of this together don't fear Eydis...I will protect you." A fire lit in the man's eyes as he charge forward smashing the mace head into the skull of a beast with a sickening crunch before watching it shatter.

The battle was cruelling more just kept coming. Maddened by the smell of flowers that had been stolen. "This isn't ending..." Eydis panted keeping close to Varnell he was exhausted. It had been two hours of nothing but wave after wave. In the moment he took to breath a creature knocked him back with it's tail before pouncing. Fang's sinking into his shoulder making him cry out. The knock back and bite alone had taken half of his remaining health sending him into orange. The creature reared it head it putrid breath flowing onto his face as it snarled aiming to attack again. But the knock of a mace to its side knocked it back. Varnell stood above him dropping a potion on him while taking on 5 beasts alone. His shield long since broken. "The last one..." He panted trying to push them back. "Varnell... leave me and get out of here! You'll die!" He screamed tears forming as he cowered in the small alcove shielded by the man.

"No...I won't fail another person." Varnell growled. Then Eydis knew. Why Varnell never mentioned Haineko...or any conversation on her dropped instantly. "Haineko...Haineko died didn't she..." Eydis sobbed hugging himself. Varnell grunted and nodded. "Yes...during the boss battle on floor 22...For one moment I looked away...I failed to protect her...and my fiancée died..." A monster bite into his shoulder and his health depleted more. With a shout he knocked them back before grabbing the small under his arm. Forcing the shorter to his feet. "I was dismissed from the guild to recover." He ran pushing himself to his limit. Ignoring the clawing at his legs. "When I found you...I promised to myself...To Haineko that I wouldn't fail again." Glancing back he could see them following while more pushed through to stop them. All after him. "I'll get...you out of this!...You will live Eydis...you will see your family again."

With a grunt as more of Varnell's health depleted he stumbled to the ground near the exit dropping the boy as his image flickered. "Go...you need to run." Eydis shook his head sobbing. "No...not without you...Varnell." He clutched at the other hand. "Please...we only just found each other...we can win this..." He felt hysterical as his voice rose. A hand on his chest pushed him with a hard shove. "GO!" IT shouted as he tried to stand clutching his weapon as more came towards him. "Stop sitting there and run idiot!" With that Eydis turn and ran as fast as he could. Tears following down his cheeks as he ran blindly away through wood until he reach field and collided into someone.

"Hey are you okay?" The person he ran into was a man. But all Eydis could do was scream and cry as he broke into more hysterics. The sound of snarling approached behind as two of the creatures had clearly not been satisfyed by Varnell's blood and followed him. Swords and weapon drew but he didn't watch as he kept screaming Varnell's name and other words that became nothing more but a jumble of nonsense in his mind. He had killed Varnell...his quest...his weakness... he was nothing but a murder. His hand felt for his the hilt of his sickle as in his madness he grabbed it lifting it to his neck. Choked sobs drowned out the voices of panic as he went to slice it but a strong hand grabbed his wrist the other pushing to the ground as he felt pinned. Struggling he screamed profanity after profanity at who ever was trying to stop him from just ridding himself from this nightmare. Tears blurred his eyes as he sobbed heavily almost hyperventilating before suddenly he felt his body go limp. Unable to control or move his joint. Tears cleared his vision as he saw red armour. Gold eyes and red hair tied back by a bandanna that was a foggy memory.

"Sorry kid...Don't want you hurting yourself." He blinked before swearing. "You drugged me!" He screeched as the man gently lifted him. "Sorry...your clearly a little hysterical...We don't want to see you do something you'd regret." With that he was gently placed over a shoulder and carried back to a town. If he could he would scream and kick the whole way there.

After the affects of the paralysis had worn off he had been ordered to handover every weapon potion and poison he had. He done so with much fuss but in the end he was to tired to fight. He was rewarded with food that smelt as good as it looked. But he didn't deserve to eat. After all...Varnell...More tears brewed as he clutched to himself. Gripping tight he would of bleed if he could. The man who saved him sat beside him. "I'm sorry...we were so rough...My name is Klein...what's yours?" He asked kindly extending a hand. Eydis glared at him but something about this guy was familiar in his mind. Slowly he took it and grumbled back. "Eydis..." Klein chuckled before laughing. "Now that you know my name is not some of those rather colourful things to come from a ladies mouth." "I'm a boy!" Hissed Eydis, normally he didn't mind but he just wanted to find anything to get angry at that came from Klein's mouth. Klein blinked before staring. "But...your so pretty..." He said his expression a little sad. "Pretty...pretty..." Snarled Eydis before glaring at the man. "I'm not pretty and I want to be alone! My closest friends are dead! I killed one of them myself! Now give me back my stuff or let me out so I can go!" HE shouted knocking over the plate that had been left for him. The object shattered into a million little polygons and he broke.

Varnell... was gone...and all he could do was cry and throw fits like a child. He sank to his knees and sobbed heavily into his hands. This game had taken away the closest friends he had ever had. A soft hand touched his shoulder as he heard a heavy sigh as Klein sat beside him. "Don't blame yourself...Traps keep popping up...That man...Varnell...must of really loved you to protect you." Eydis sniffled muffling his voice behind his sleeve as he rubbed at his eyes. "But the quest was my idea...All I wanted was these stupid flowers!" Klein blinked before opening his pack and summoning out a flower. "This?" He asked gently.

Thin white petals curled round and up like a sphere. Much like it's real world counterpart the chrysanthemum. "Yeah...It looks like a Chrysanthemum...here...it is a key ingredient to a counter poison...in the real world...they mean...wonderful friend...cheerfulness...and rest..." Staring at it with watery eyes he took it in. 'Varnell...my dearest friend...must had been so broken after Haineko died...the woman he loved so much and now she was gone. But now...he was with her again. After she died he hadn't gone hysterical and tried to kill himself...he hadn't let the guilt overcome him...he came looking for me. Not even knowing if I was here he came and found me.' Reaching out Eydis gently took the flower and held it close. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't of been rude to you." The boy muttered cheeks dusted with humiliation. Klein laughed softly. "It's al right...this place brings out the worst in us. I swear I cried so many times here I feel like a cry baby." The smaller looked at him and the image running through his head he couldn't help but laugh. Muffled at first before it bubbled into more. "There we go. That better." Klein grinned before standing. "You know...I still hold my invitation from the first day...be a shame to tell the guys that the cute girl is actually a rather feisty guy but you will fit right in." With that he left Eydis alone in the room puzzled.

Eydis lay on the bed blinking. "What did he mean?" Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling did he know Klein? He had to admit some of the party members he played with were nothing but memories he could barely call up. Putting the flower back in his inventory he sighed loudly. Deciding on sleep to cure the pounding headache his crying had formed he curled onto his side and soon drifted off.

Nightmares of watching Varnell die plagued him. Watching him just sit there cowering as the man was murdered. Clinging to him as the man helped him escape. He woke up with a scream panting heavily. Struggling to breath he threw the covers that had somehow worked there way over him off and stumbling from the bed. Managing to push the door for a moment he prayed Klein wasn't there on watch but the hall way was empty. Stumbling down the hall he got to the balcony of the inn and collapsed taking in lungfuls of fresh air. Trembling from cold and tears that threatened to swallow him whole. Choking on sobs Eydis looked up at the moon. He was the worst...he was part of what had tricked these people into this world. He had sat with his father as he designed posters and went over campaigned and had helped him. "Truly I am the worst..." HE mumbled softly. Maybe that was why Varnell didn't want to answer him. Disgust of being part of the trap. Maybe he sacrificed himself to let his memory haunt Eydis. Show him he was weak...disgusting and weak...helping trap these poor people here yet to selfish to go out to the front lines and fix it. At least the beaters tried.

He wanted to be sick and he sobbed into his hands. Maybe he should just kill himself. Heck at least if he died his father would be able to use his death as a way to clear his guilt from what ever involvement he had. But Klein...Klein had his weapons. "Why...can't I just rid myself...I deserve it." He cried to himself but a click of his tongue made him freeze like his blood was on ice. "Really...I taught we covered this?" Came the warm voice as Klein walked over. "You need to learn to shut doors if your going to sneak away." Slouching in a chair near by where the mess Eydis was currently in was as he summoned up two hot chocolates from his inventory with two sandwiches. The cream and marshmallows on the mugs made his mouth water as the chill of night air reminded him how cold it was out here. "Nightmares?" the warm voice said.

He joined Klein watching him not daring to touch the food. The man sipped the hot beverage not caring if cream clung to his skin as he relaxed. Eyes taking in his image as he saw him in just a red long sleeved shirt and black trousers clearly his sleeping gear. Hair stilled tied back by a bandanna Eydis frowned slightly. Why did he feel like he knew this man. "Not hungry?" The man questioned gently pushing both objects towards him. "No!" He snapped feeling grumpy once more but his stony front shattered after his stomach growled. Face flared as Klein laughed at him. "Sure...go on eat." Grumpily he took the sandwich and taking a bite. It wasn't too bad. He chewed slowly watching Klein. Still trying to remember me. "Guess it's been a while..." The man sighed. "Though last time I crashed into you and you only cried on me." Blonde brows shot up as he gave a quizzing look before he remembered. "Oh...From the first day..." His face went even redder as he hid it behind his hands. Every time he had met this man he been a broken mess. "Though last time I was thinking how cute of a girl you were... though now your just a cute guy." He laughed before yelping at the sharp kick to the shin he received.

"I'm not cute...I'm freakish..." He mumbled before finishing the sandwich looking down. Not wanting to see Klein's judgemental face. A hand fell on his head. "Well I disagree. When I first saw you I was stunned by those eyes." He said before grinning. "There eye catching...and imprint a good impression." Another kick before a smile. "You're strange." Klein laughed before ruffling the blonde hair. Eydis frowned as that was Varnell's thing...he shouldn't be laughing...he should be grieving or punished.

"Now negative thoughts aside...I mean it...join my guild...I...can't help but think if we leave you it will be signing a death wish on you. I can't watch more people die...I already know one suicidal solo-er with a guilt complex... I can't stand to image your name getting crossed out." Klein said seriously. Eydis glowered at him. "what makes you think I will agree." He lent back sipping his hot chocolate eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "Well...you won't get your stuff back if you don't." The other grinned leaning close Eydis's face couldn't help but heat up. His mismatch eyes staring straight into gold. The others eyes dancing in mischief as his black mail sunk in. sighing loudly. "I guess...I have no choice..." Whispered Eydis looking down at the dregs of his drink. He was trapped more then ever. Damn red heads... was all he could think.

**End chapter. **

Sorry this one was rushed. They will take a more slow approached from now on.

Yes Eydis blames himself a lot for Sao. After all he kinder had input into the marketing when he worked at it with his dad. After all if sao had bad marketing not many would buy it.


End file.
